Don't Quit Your Day Job
by redfootblue
Summary: Emerald tries to rob a bank alone. MercuryXEmerald friendship.


You guys would not believe the issues I've come across getting this on here. Just ask ODST110. Anyways here is a cute little Mercury and Emerald fic. Not much to it, just something I'd think would happen in between them. Also ODST110 says "When in University, blowing off all work is a bad plan. Disregard all you can while maintaining excellence, and on occasion study perhaps."

You know when I started my career out as a criminal I didn't think I would hate people as much as I do, or actually one person in particular. I thought that I would be greeted into a clan of criminals who all were easy to get a long with...or at least agreeable. That being said I didn't expect to be paired with the one person I can't stand for almost every mission I get from the board. The board being a group of villains headed by one person who tells each of us what to do, mission wise, while covering our side jobs from the cops. Today was the day I got to do one of my side jobs, but I didn't expect it to go like this.

"Hands up!" I yelled. Shooting rounds into the air. Of course the bullets were only rubber, why would I waste good bullets on a bank, but they still shot through the flimsy tile ceilings. People screamed and grabbed their children, as if I'd actually shoot a kid. The crowd slowly went to the floor with their hands up. I saw an accountant's hand twitch towards the under side of the counter. I was going to yell at them to stop but was cut off.

"I wouldn't move your hand if I were you." An unpleasant voice said from behind me. I shot around to see none other than Mercury, my partner, pointing his gun at the account. I wouldn't have recognized him if it weren't for his voice. He was dressed in a jump suit and had an odd looking wig on. Curly hair did not look good on him. Something seemed weird about him until I noticed the gun in his hand. Where did he get a gun? His normal weapon was in his boots.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He looked at me with a smirk.

"The better question is, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I asked you first. Now talk before I blast you." I said going around the counter and into the vault. With a few quick rounds from my gun I had the electric lock obliterated. Even rubber bullets could break bones. Flimsy metal and electronics were nothing.

"The director told me you were going to rob a bank. I decided that you couldn't have all the fun. Besides I needed a few extra bucks." He said. Mercury trained his gun on the accountant. Did he steal the gun?

"You needed money? Your job gives you plenty of money and the last mission we did left us with more than enough cash. What could you possible need?" Stuffing the last of the money into a bag I found I walked back around the counter by Mercury.

"Oh I just like to blow around money every now and then. Create new weapons and such, how do you like Dixie?" He asked nodding to the gun in his hand.

"Very pretty, now I think we had best be off. Have a good day folks!" I yelled walking out of the bank. The cameras were trained on me but I didn't worry. I was in the best disguise the White Fang could offer. They cameras face recognition features wouldn't match me to anyone.

We were long gone by the time the cops got their and I was giving him half of the money when he decided to turn his face towards me. We had ditched the outfits a while back so now I saw him smirk that I disliked.

"What?" I asked him. He smiled at me in confusion.

"The better question is why." He said counting the money he was given.

"Why?" I asked.

"Yes, why. Why do you need this money? You said it yourself we were just paid a handsome amount of cash." He asked. I felt my cheeks warm. More like why did he have to ask.

"I have brothers and sisters somewhere. I send them money every now and then. I don't know if they need it anymore but I have a hidden bank account where they can take money out of." I said. As an after thought I added

"I want them to go to college and stay off of the streets. So whenever I get the chance it goes to them. The life of crime is fun but it's not for every body. I barely made it in the beginning, I know they wouldn't last." He looked at me seriously for once and I saw something in his eyes. It might not have been respect, but it was this understanding of. Like he suddenly saw something he had always wanted to see and he liked what he saw. Without a word he folded up his cash and stuck it into my hand. He started walking away like nothing happened.

"Mercury I don't need your pity." I told him trying to hand back his half of the cash. He looked back at me with that smirk.

"I'm not giving it to you. I just had the thought of a bunch of little yous running around the streets doing evil and joining our organization. I'd hate to have to work with more people annoying as you." He said. I stomped at him and he grinned. We had walked a good place back to the apartments where they kept members who didn't have homes. It was when we were about to part ways that I turned towards him. Finally acknowledging his presence fully.

"Thank you." I told him. When I looked into his eyes there was a certain fondness in them, something warm.

"Don't mention. I mean it. Don't mention it, I can't have my reputation ruined as someone who believes in going to school. What would Roman say?" Mercury asked faking some form of worry. It looked more like constipation but he was trying.

"I won't. Don't expect a thank you out of me anymore." I told him walking into my apartment.

I put our conversation into the back of my mind. That was until a month later when I got a letter stuffed into my door from an unknown person with a wad of cash in side. A tiny note had been stuck in it. Though this was the start of many letters I remembered this one because it was the first. The note read.

"Make sure they go to law school. One day I may need a lawyer.

While it wasn't signed I could take a guess at who sent it. The money always goes into the account and as far as I know someone is taking money out of the bank every month. It's almost always the same amount so I figure they are paying bills. While I don't expect my families name to be in shining lights I hope they can use the money well, because I sure enough have earned it. Well maybe not earned it, but i worked to get it just as hard as the people with real jobs.


End file.
